1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to projectors and, particularly, to a projector capable of effectively dissipating heat.
2. Description of Related Art
Projectors need more than one fan for dedicating heat dissipation of various heat sources, such as light source and circuit board, which increases the size and the cost of the projector and generates more noise.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a projector, which can overcome the limitations described.